Un sentimiento entre la oscuridad
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Hay días soleados, lluviosos y tranquilos para una persona consciente de lo que hay a su alrededor. Las personas que no lo son solo tienen días oscuros. Kagome era de esas personas que se llenaba de orgullo, pero la vida no es como se lo espera. Ella caerá en la triste realidad. ¿Será capaz de ser salvada? Un alma que empieza a corromperse de a poco, ¿tendrá salvación?.
1. Un sentimiento ciego

Estaba feliz de que Inuyasha se encontrará al lado mío, tan feliz de que ahora estaríamos juntos para siempre. O eso es lo que creía creer, después de todo parece que su amor por mí no es tan fuerte como para olvidarla. No puede olvidarla.

Cuando voy en busca de hierbas medicinales, siempre lo encuentro mirando al árbol sagrado, con una mirada de tristeza. Un día me acerque a él y le pregunté con todo el dolor oculto en mi ser.

— ¿todavía la amas?

Él salió de su trance y me miró con sorpresa al verme ahí, giro su rostro hacia otro lado.

—qué cosas dices Kagome... Yo no extraño a Kikyo, sabes que te amo a ti...

Se acercó a mí y cuando iba a acariciar mi mejilla, yo retrocedí.

—mientes Inuyasha... Y déjame decirte una cosa, tú no sabes mentir... —doy media vuelta y en vez de irme a la aldea, me dirijo hacia el río.

— ¡espera Kagome! —grito él, pero pare en seco y lo mire enojada.

—no te me acerques Inuyasha... Abajo— y rápidamente cayó al suelo, después de eso seguí con mi camino.

—¡Kagome!

Lo ignore y me senté frente del arroyo, tome una vasija del canasto donde tenía las hierbas que conseguí y lo cargo con el agua del río.

Sabía que no sería difícil, sabía que a él le costaría olvidarla y sabía que a mí me dolería. Hoy no lloraré ya había dejado de llorar por él, sentí que si me acercaba más él yo saldría más herida que antes. Tomo un sorbo de la vasija y sonrío con eso cerca de mis labios.

A mi amiga Sango le estaba yendo muy bien con Miroku, me hubiera gustado que alguien me amara así. Siento que la angustia de la decepción de haberme enamorado de Inuyasha recorre todo mi ser, todo.

Me quedo quieta en el lugar.

— _me gustaría saber si hay un método para darle vida a Kikyo... Está claro que él no me amaría, solo soy una amiga que siempre estuvo a su lado. Sé que me dolerá pero también sé que es por mi bien, prefiero sentir el dolor ahora que sentirlo cuando él me esté besando, pensando en ella... Una forma de revivir a Kikyo, solo eso..._

Sonrío y me levanto del suelo pero me sorprendo al ver como alguien se acercaba a mí.

—Buen día Sesshomaru —salude con una sonrisa.

Él solo me miró fijamente y asintió levemente.

—Rin está jugando con Shippo en la aldea, él volvió de su entrenamiento y quiso mostrarles sus trucos nuevos a ella... — le avise con una sonrisa.

—miko —habló él de repente, ladeo mi rostro a un lado.

— ¿sucede algo Sesshomaru?

Él no dijo nada y dio media vuelta.

—en los últimos días hay demonios rondando el lugar, será mejor que se mantenga al cuidado...

—si lo he sentido, gracias por la advertencia —y le sonrío, como últimamente siempre lo hacía cuando el venía.

Tomo la canasta y lo sigo atrás suyo, ya que ambos íbamos al mismo lugar, pero una presencia maligna me hizo detener. Giro mi rostro hacia atrás pero ésta desapareció, vuelvo mi mirada hacia adelante y veo con el youkai había parado de caminar, iba a decir algo pero un dolor en el abdomen me saco el aliento.

Pude ver como Sesshomaru me agarraba antes de caer y dirigía su mirada hacia atrás mío, escucho unas palabras de él y de otra persona, y después oscuridad.

* * *

Siento unas voces a mi alrededor que las podía reconocer fácilmente como la de Sango, la de Miroku, pero también estaban a los que les consideraba como mis hijos a Shippo y Rin, también estaba Inuyasha y Kaede, pero lo que me dejo helada era la voz de una mujer. Esa voz era muy parecida a la de Kikyo.

Me muevo un poco y escucho como mis amigos empezaron a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, parpadeo, bueno siento que parpadeo, pero no veía nada, solo oscuridad.

— ¿chicos están ahí? —pregunto un poco desorientada.

—Si Kagome, estoy a tu lado... —era la voz de Sango, siento como una mano cálida acariciaba mi mejilla—creía que nunca despertarías amiga... —y siento algo húmedo y cálido pasar por mi rostro.

Acerco mi mano lentamente y me topo con el cabello de ella, sin despegarme de ésta, dirijo mi mano hacia donde estaba su mejilla.

— ¿qué está pasando? —pregunte confusa.

—estuviste inconsciente por un mes entero Kagome... Y algo paso... —todos quedaron callados, podía sentir que era un silencio tenso.

— ¿qué pasó Sango? —pregunte con ansiedad.

—he vuelto a la vida —se escuchó la voz de esa mujer.

— ¿Ki...Kikyo?

—si soy yo... ¿Cómo? ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Siento unos pasos hacia mí y escucho como mascullaba algo mi amiga y se alejaba, después siento la presencia de esa mujer a mi lado.

— ¿me ves ahora Kagome?

Acerco mi mano a mis ojos y los noto abiertos.

—no... No te veo Kikyo...

* * *

Doy un suspiro y siento como Rin se movía de mis brazos, acarició su cabello y sonrío, podía sentir su calidez pero desgraciadamente no podía verla. Siento como ella se levanta y toma mis manos.

—buenos días señorita Kagome...

—buenos días Rin... ¿Has dormido bien?

—sí, Rin durmió perfecta a su lado... Gracias por dejarme dormir hoy a su lado... Etto —un silencio incomodo entre nosotras pude sentir— lo siento...

Me siento en el futon y con sus manos agarradas a las mías, la acerco a mí y la abrazo con dulzura.

—no te disculpes Rin, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado, hoy pude dormir bien con tu compañía...

Y era cierto, desde que me entere que ya no podía ver nada, me sentí vacía y sola, para mí me era muy difícil conciliar el sueño, no podía hacerlo porque sentía miedo de que en verdad si lo estaba.

Algo había pasado que Kikyo había vuelto a la vida pero eso al parecer me arrebato la vista, no es que le tenga rencor por eso a ella, sino a mí misma por ser tan débil en caer tan bajo, en caer en la oscuridad de mis ojos.

Desde ese día Inuyasha me visitaba poco, Shippo me comentaba que siempre estaba con esa mujer, me reía al ver su enojo. Yo solo me puse feliz a sentir el amor de ambos renacer como un fénix, aunque eso me costó caro. Rin y Shippo eran mis guías cuando quería salir de la cabaña, ellos me mostraban el mejor camino para que no me tropezara. Mis amigos no querían que me alejara de la cabaña, no querían que me pasara algo.

Siento el olor a té de la señora Kaede, segundos después siento sus manos agarrar las mías y depositar la pequeña taza.

—gracias...

Nos quedamos en silencio y pregunto.

— ¿Cómo está Inuyasha y Kikyo?

Siento como se queda callada y al parecer pensaba en la respuesta sin que me lastime. Antes de que dijera algo le dije con una sonrisa.

—no te preocupes Kaede, yo ya se que ahora que Kikyo está viva Inuyasha está siempre a su lado, al principio me dolió pero después me di cuenta que es lo que deseo para ambos... Sabía que nuestro amor no iba a ser como lo deseaba, lo sabía pero igual lo intente... Pero ese día de mi accidente, había pensado en un método para revivir a Kikyo, y mira ahora... Me siento feliz de que mi amigo este feliz con la persona que verdaderamente ama, yo solo quería que él fuera feliz, sino era conmigo, haría lo posible que lo fuera con ella... No importa que me digan que soy una idiota por dejar a la persona que amaba, pero tampoco lo quería hacer infeliz... ¿Entiendes?

—es cierto que eres una joven tan pura Kagome... Sacrificaste tu felicidad por la de Inuyasha y Kikyo, eso es algo que nadie haría... Gracias Kagome...

Le sonrío y doy un sorbo del té, un pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza.

—ahora que recuerdo... ¿Quién me trajo aquí?

La siento dudar pero después de unos largos segundos me responde.

—fue el joven Sesshomaru, la trajo cargando hasta aquí, y no le importó la mirada de miedo de los aldeanos, él solo se acercó a mí y me entrego a usted, me dijo que fuiste atacada por algo...

Me sorprendo y después sonrío.

—hay a veces en que no sabes qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza...

La escucho reír por mi comentario.

—después venía día por medio preguntándole a Rin de tu estado...

Me atragantó con el té y empiezo a reírme levemente.

— ¿en serio?

—me sorprendió mucho...

—Kaede, a la próxima que venga me avisa... Me gustaría darle las gracias...

—no creo que a Inuyasha le guste que hable con el joven Sesshomaru...

— ¿y por qué?

—cuando la trajo, Inuyasha casi armaba una pelea contra él, diciéndole que era él el que le atacó a usted...

—ah, típico de Inuyasha... —dejo la taza de té y me recuesto en el futon.

'Miro' hacia el techo y pienso que me gustaría volver a ver a todos mis amigos una vez más.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **MARIAANGELZ.**_


	2. La tristeza de no ver

Me muevo en el futon de un lado a otro, todavía no me acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Sin saber que hacer me siento en el futon y doy un suspiro, con mis manos acarició la madera del suelo y lentamente me levanto del colchón. Despacio camino hacia donde podía sentir el aire, sabía que se trataba de la puerta. Al llegar a esta, abro la cortina y salgo de ahí, quería despejarme e ir al río, pero sabía que con su condición, ella llegaría dentro de un día. Doy otro suspiro y empiezo a caminar, sin darme cuenta algo me hizo caer, aprieto mis labios y después me saco las sandalias, con el pie tanteaba si había algo que me haría tropezar.

Sigo tanteando hasta que mis pies sintieron el pasto, sonrío y estiro mis brazos hasta poder tocar un árbol. Desde ahí, empecé a agarrarme de los árboles, guiándome con el sonido del caudal, cuando siento que mis manos ya no podían alcanzar los árboles, deduje que ya había llegado. Me arrodillo y empiezo a gatear con las rodillas, moviendo mis manos a los lados, hasta que estas se mojan.

—Ya llegue —dije alegre.

Me siento y llevo mi manos a mis pies para sacarme las medias, al hacerlo sumerjo mis pies en la fría agua. Tiemblo hasta que me acostumbro a la temperatura.

Doy un suspiro de satisfacción, al parecer tenía que usar mis pies para poder guiarme.

Escucho unos pasos y me quedo quieta, no sabía cómo actuar cuando siento la presencia de alguien conocido.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —pregunté al aire.

Él se detuvo.

—miko... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasará si te atacan?

—Tratare de no morir, aunque lo desease un poco... —lo último lo dije en un susurro.

—Rin me contó...

— ¿qué soy ciega?

Él no respondió.

—no tienes que ser considerado conmigo...

—No lo estoy siendo... —dijo en un tono tosco.

—bueno, bueno...

Puedo escuchar sus pasos acercarse, después siento como se sienta a mi lado. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que le pregunte con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

—hump...

— ¿cómo está el cielo nocturno hoy?

Sabía que eso lo había tomado de sorpresa, pero al final me contesto.

—despejado...

— ¿y la luna se encuentra ahí?

—no...

—gracias... Por haberme ayudado en ese día, y por ahora...

—no importa...

—pero para mí importa, ahora estaría muerta capaz...

Otros minutos de silencio.

—sabes Sesshomaru... Me gustaría volver a ver tu rostro...

—qué cosas dices miko... Como osas a hablarle así un youkai sanguinario como yo...

—las cosas cambiaron mucho, antes si te temía, pero con el paso de los tiempo todo cambio para todos nosotros... Ahora veo, bueno siento je, que toleras a los humanos... Ahora puedo tener una conversación contigo, Sesshomaru...

—al parecer te has vuelto más tonta miko...

—jaja, al parecer si...

Doy un suspiro y vuelvo a sonreír.

— ¿para qué has venido aquí? —pregunto después de unos segundos.

—pasaba por aquí...

Asiento.

—gracias...

—deja de agradecer miko...

—ok ok... —y doy una pequeña sonrisita.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, así que deduzco que el sueño estaba alcanzándome. Doy un pequeño bostezo y me levanto del suelo, lentamente y con precaución.

—bueno Sesshomaru, me iré a dormir... Buenas noches —le digo con una sonrisa.

Camino lentamente con mi mano derecha extendida, hasta alcanzar un árbol. Sonrío y giro mi rostro hacia donde deducía que él se encontraba.

—nos vemos...

Cuando iba a empezar a caminar piso mal y caigo de rodillas, frunzo el ceño y antes de levantarme siento como alguien tomo de mi brazo, levantándome del suelo.

—que terca eres miko...

—jeje gracias...

Siento como tomaba de mi muñeca y acercaba mi mano hacia el.

—sostente de mi hombro...

Asiento a su orden y con la mano en su hombro empezamos a caminar. Para no sufrir otra caída, usaba mis pies para ver si encontraba un obstáculo, aunque no había ninguno, sonrío ante esto.

—gracias Sesshomaru...

Lo escucho suspirar y bajo la mirada un poco desanimada.

—lo siento por molestarte Sesshomaru... Al parecer si soy una carga...

Siento que deja de caminar, me detengo antes de chocarme con él. Cuando iba a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, siento una caricia en mi mejilla.

—no llores...

Ahora me daba cuenta que lo hacía, su dedo pasaba por el trayecto que hacía mis lágrimas. No lo podía ver pero podía sentir su mirada en mí.

—no muestres debilidad ante nadie miko... Sé que eres alguien fuerte más que nadie, no decaigas por algo así, sé que podrás superar este obstáculo...

Me sorprendo ante sus palabras, era a la última persona que esperaba que me consolara con sus palabras, pero viendo como las cosas cambiaron, no me tengo que sorprender.

— ¿ahora puedo decir gracias? —pregunto con una sonrisa, él aleja su mano de mí y siento que da unos pasos hacia atrás.

—di lo que quieras...

Siento como vuelve a tomar mi muñeca pero esta vez solo empezó a llevarme arrastrando, no bruscamente, eso le agradezco.

—es enserio Sesshomaru... Me gustaría volver a verte... —y sonrío al ver como apretaba levemente el agarre pero lo volvía a suavizar.

 _—gracias..._

* * *

Al levantarme no sentí la presencia de Kaede a mi lado, así que deduje que ya se había levantado. Me había levantado tarde por haberme quedado con Sesshomaru.

Doy un bostezo largo y me siento en el futon, estiro mis brazos y piernas, sentía mi cuerpo adolorido. Cuando iba a levantarme escucho unas voces acercarse a la cabaña.

—Kagomesita —rápidamente supe que era Shippo.

—Señorita Kagome— y esa la de la pequeña Rin.

—si mis niños —dije y gire mi rostro hacia ellos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijeron al unísono.

Yo quede estática al oír eso, me había olvidado de mi cumpleaños. Hoy cumplía mis diecinueve años.

—eh ¿señorita Kagome? —siento su manito en mi hombro, me despierto de mi ensoñación y tomo su mano para abrazarla con amor, estiró mi mano hacia Shippo.

Él rápidamente se tira a mis brazos, estrechándolos a ambos entre mis brazos.

—gracias mis niños, gracias...

Ellos se rieron ante las cosquillas que les empecé a hacer. Se separaron de mí y ambos tomaron mis manos, una cada una.

—Kagomesita, venga que le vamos a dar nuestro regalo...

Me entristeció al saber que no lo podría ver de todos modos, y al parecer ellos se habían dado cuenta de eso.

—no hace falta que lo vea señorita... Solo venga con nosotros...

Asiento y me levanto.

— ¿estoy buen vestida? No quiero salir toda mal jaja...

Ellos se ríen conmigo y empiezan a acomodar mi kimono, cuando al parecer estaba decente, la pequeña me pidió que me arrodillara, yo lo hice y siento como ambos empezaron a tocar mi cabello suavemente, hasta que se separaron de mí.

—Listo —dijeron al unísono.

Ellos toman mi mano y me levantan del suelo, siento sus pisadas girar alrededor mío y les sonrío, después de su inspección ellos me toman de mis manos y empiezan a jalarme, llevándome a mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Siento como de un momento a otro, la superficie del piso cambia a una más suave, siento el viento chocar contra mi rostro y sonrío cuando mis niños hacen que me siente.

— ¿adónde estamos? —pregunto 'mirando' hacia el frente.

—en la pradera... Este es nuestro regalo, un día jugando con usted.

Siento las manos pequeñas tomando las mías, entregándome algo, lo acarició y un dolor cruza mi pecho.

— ¿cómo es? —vuelvo a preguntar, tocando la piedra.

—es ovalada y de color blanca... La encontramos en el río y la formamos en un collar...

Asiento ante su respuesta y después lo acerco para ponerlo en mi cuello, ubicando la piedra en el pecho.

—gracias... —susurré con un nudo en la garganta.

Siento sus brazos abrazarme.

—Sabes que te amamos Kagome— hablo el pequeño kitsune.

—y que nunca la dejaremos de lado, tenlo por seguro...

Creía que con la pérdida yo perdería cosas pero no fue así, si perdí a Inuyasha pero el amor de mis niños y mis amigos son lo mejor. Ese vacío seguía en mi pecho pero gracias a ellos este empezó a cesar. Mi cumpleaños número diecinueve. Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Las horas pasaron hasta que siento unos pasos venir hacia nosotros, no me preocupe ya que sabía quién era.

—Sesshomaru —dije con una sonrisa.

—Amo Sesshomaru —hablo la niña, corriendo a su amo, como siempre lo hace.

—Buenas tardes Sesshomaru-sama— saludo el pequeño zorro.

— ¿qué te trae por aquí Sesshomaru? —pregunte.

Él no responde enseguida pero lo hace.

—demonios...

Frunzo el ceño y muerdo mi labio inferior.

— ¿otra vez?

—Si —afirma.

—niños lo mejor será...

—no...—me corto este.

— ¿eh?

—yo vigilare los alrededores... Manténganse aquí y no se muevan... —siento sus pasos y su presencia alejarse.

Levanto mi mano y con una pequeña sonrisa le digo.

—muchas gracias Sesshomaru... Una vez más...

Su presencia no se alejó tanto, se mantenía en los alrededores, como lo había prometido.

Las manos de mis niños apretaron las mías, bajo mi rostro hacia ellos y les sonrío, lentamente vuelvo a sentarme y volver a ser coronas de flores, tocando cuidadosamente y recibiendo ayuda de ellos.

— _después de todo hoy es mi cumpleaños y no tengo que preocuparme..._

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y feliz navidad a todos.**

 **Esta historia es corta capaz llegue a los 10 capítulos-soy de hacer historias largas por eso esta me parece corta-, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto...**

 **MARIAANGELZ**


	3. Me he vuelto a Quebrar

Acaricio el pasto con las yemas de mis dedos y doy un suspiro cansado, levanto mi mirada hacia el cielo y siento el aire chocando contra mi rostro. Estuve unos minutos en silencio hasta que siento unos pasos acercarme a mí, aprieto mis labios hasta que se de quien se trata. Los pasos se detienen y ladeo mi rostro con confusión.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —pregunté, su presencia se siente débil.

—Tientas mucho tu suerte Miko —le escuche decir.

Sonrió ante sus palabras.

—creo que sí... Pero no me gusta estar encerrada...

Después silencio, hasta que siento como él se sienta en el suelo. Ya había pasado varios días desde mi cumpleaños pero no había pasado nada. Al final del día compartimos una cena con la gente del pueblo. Fue muy lindo al sentir la calidez que me brindaban, aunque el daiyoikai no se había acercado a la aldea, pero sabía que estaba en los alrededores.

Pero últimamente algo me estaba pasando, las presencias se me hacían más difíciles de distinguir, no sé si será producto de mi ceguera o algo malo me está pasando. No se lo dije a nadie, ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que no podía distinguir sus auras, tampoco quería causar lastima.

Acerco mi mano hacia mi cabeza y me saco la corona que me había hecho Rin, lo acerco a mi rostro y sonrío.

— ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté sin más, ladeando mi rostro un poco.

Pero él no había contestado yo solo sonreí a la flor entre mis manos.

—gracias...—lo escuche bufar y doy una pequeña risita ante su molestia a siempre decirle esas palabras.

Estuvimos otros minutos en silencio.

— ¿no tienes otras que hacer? —Pregunto con un suspiro —no es que me moleste su presencia, solo que no quiero causarle molestias al estar al tanto de mi... Condición... Aunque usted no le debe importar... No lo entiendo...—las últimas palabras se habían vuelto un suspiro, no sabía si lo escucho.

—no me molesta

Abro los ojos sorprendida y bajo mi rostro, acerco mis manos entre ellas y doy una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Hazla— dijo él.

Respiro hondo y aprieto con fuerza la hakama, saco todo el aire de mis pulmones y vuelvo a inhalar lentamente.

—dentro de una semana será el festival de luces... Me pregunto si podrías acompañarme... Solo si tú quieres, si no, lo entenderé...

Pasaron unos minutos y escucho que suspira.

—ese día estoy ocupado...

Asiento débilmente.

—... Pero puedo acompañarte por unos minutos... —siento como el se levanta del suelo—a la noche en este mismo lugar...

Asiento con una gran sonrisa.

—nos vemos Sesshomaru y gracias por aceptar...

Él no dijo nada y me quedé sola, pero no lo estaba del todo sola.

* * *

En dos días será el festival de luces, va a ser lindo a mi parecer, pero desgraciadamente no lo podré ver. La anciana Kaede quería cancelarlo por los demonios que andaban por el lugar pero la convencí de no hacerlo, no quería que la felicidad e ilusión de muchos niños se rompa.

Ahora me dirigía hacia el mismo lugar de siempre, ese en la que me había atacado y perdí mi vista, aunque creí que sería siempre soledad, no fue así. Sonrío un poco, capaz el lord ya se encontraba ahí. Me detengo bruscamente al sentir como unas ramas se rompían a mi alrededor, giro mi rostro hacia los lados, tratando de saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿quién... —no pude terminar mi pregunta ya que siento unos gruñidos.

El aire se escapa de mis pulmones al sentir un duro golpe en la espalda y un ardor en mi abdomen, siento los gruñidos muy cerca de mí. Levanto mi mano y concentró mi reiki en ese lugar, siento sus pasos acercarse a mí y estampó mi mano contra su cuerpo, después siento un fuerte golpe y un gemido de dolor.

Me levanto del suelo pero los pasos se acercan a mí con rapidez y después siento un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, el mismo donde había concentrado mi energía.

Al parecer se trataba de un perro, la forma que empezó a sacudirse para arrancarme la piel.

No pude más y caí al suelo, el dolor se había ido y siento otro duro golpe acompañado con un gemido de dolor.

—Maldito—escucho una voz lejana y antes de sentir el duro suelo puedo sentir como alguien me agarra.

Escucho una voz masculina decir mi nombre pero después solo el silencio.

* * *

Un dolor punzante en el abdomen hace que abra mis ojos lentamente, aunque era algo tonto al no ver nada. Voces por todos lados hacen que empiece a marearme, no podía distinguir ninguna hasta que después una voz calma hace que pueda respirar con calma.

— ¿Kaede-san? —pregunto.

—mi niña Kagome... ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te duele?

—mareada... Me duele el abdomen y el brazo —aprieto mis labios.

—Qué bueno —la escucho susurrar, yo levanto una ceja— digo, es bueno que sientas algo, el veneno de ese demonio fue fuerte que temía que no pudieras moverte...

—Parálisis —susurré para mí misma.

—pero al menos todo está bien y estas despierta...

— ¿qué día es? —pregunto, tratando de mover mi cabeza.

—hoy... Es el día del festival de luces...

— ¿están preparándolo?

—bueno si...

Doy un suspiro.

—no quiero que cancelen nada por mi estado ¿entendido?

Ellos quedan callados y dan un suspiro al unísono.

—tú te preocupas por la fiesta y no por ti misma, que tonta eres Kagome —escucho una voz, giro mi rostro y sé que esa voz le pertenecía a sólo una persona.

—Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías ayudar a las personas?

Lo escucho bufar.

—ok Kagome, solo venía a ver si estabas bien y veo que sigues igual de siempre...

Doy una pequeña sonrisa.

—lo tomo como un halago...

—Tómalo como quieras—y sin más lo escucho salir.

— ¿qué ha pasado?, no recuerdo mucho...

Unos segundos de silencio y Sango me respondió.

—otra vez te atacaron... Pero Sesshomaru estuvo ahí y te trajo a la aldea, estabas muy mal... Si él no hubiera estado ahí, tú...

— ¿dónde se encuentra él?

—el joven Sesshomaru se encuentra en los alrededores... Deshaciéndose de los demonios que se encuentran alrededor...

— ¿está enojado cierto? Está enojado conmigo...—doy un suspiro cansado.

— _y todavía no entiendo el por qué... ¿Por qué él se preocupa por mí? No sé qué pensar... No recuerdo haber hecho algo para que lo tomará como un favor..._

—lo siento amiga, pero te tienes que quedar aquí para recuperarte... No puedes salir en la noche...

Me quedo callada y asiento con tristeza.

— _yo quería ir, hablar con él... Pero ¿y si no quiere verme?_

Siento que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis ojos picar.

— ¿pueden dejarme sola?

—Claro mi niña —hablo Kaede y sin más se fueron.

Me quede sola y sin más empiezo a llorar.

— _sigo siendo una niña débil, le engañe a Sesshomaru... Él cree otra cosa sobre mi... Todo es una mentira... ¿Seré capaz de ser fuerte? ¿Capaz de ser feliz? ¿Amar? Creo que no, con mi condición... ¿Quién amaría a una ciega? Después de todo soy más inútil que antes... Dios en que me convertí... ¿Qué paso con la chica positiva de aquellos tiempos?_

Una voz me responde con sencillez.

 _—ella solo murió..._

Llevo mi antebrazo derecho hacia mi rostro y cubro mis ojos muertos, unos ojos sin luz, unos ojos donde no quedaba rastro de mi niñez.

— _¿qué he hecho?_

Podía oír los gritos de los niños y las voces de sus padres llamándolos, todos parecían felices, y lo eran, ya que se encontraban en el festival de las linternas. Algo mágico que yo no podré ver, ni escuchar, ya que me encontraba encerrada en la cabaña de la matriarca.

Doy un suspiro y giro mi cuerpo hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a la puerta. No quería ver a nadie, mis ilusiones rotas por ese maldito accidente.

—ya me rendí... Será mejor no hacer preocupar a nadie... ¿Por qué digo esto? No, no acabaré con mi vida... Cállense...

Tapó mis oídos y muevo mi rostro a los lados bruscamente.

—no me hablen, callen... No me digan eso...

—Miko...

Abro los ojos sorprendida y lentamente destapó mis oídos, giro mi rostro hacia la puerta.

— ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Siento sus pasos acercarse y sentarse al lado del futon, levanto mi mirada.

— ¿tus heridas? —preguntó él.

—están sanando... Pero están en mejor estado gracias a los cuidados de Kaede-san

— ¿puedes caminar?

—no lo sé, los muchachos dijeron que no me moviera... Que no haga esfuerzos...

—hump...

Siento como los nervios inundan mi cuerpo.

— ¿escuchaste?

Él se quedó callado por unos minutos, estiró mi mano hacia arriba mío, moviendo levemente por los lados.

— ¿estás ahí?

Puedo sentir como mi mano es agarrada por la de él, y acariciaba mis nudillos.

— ¿por qué Sesshomaru? ¿Qué he hecho para que estuvieras aquí? ¿Para qué me salves la vida varias ocasiones?

Él se quedó callado.

—me pareces interesante... Kagome...

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo jiji, pronto cumpliré años y tratare de actualizar seguido. PD: Sesshomaru tiene un cambio de actitud en mi historia, solo espero no confundir.** **Gracias por leer y comentar :3 nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **MARIAANGELZ.**


	4. ¿Por qué?

_—me pareces interesante... Kagome..._

Esas palabras empezaron a rondar por mi mente a la vez que caminaba, sorteando los obstáculos aunque eran pocos. Aprieto mis labios al pensar en eso, sigo caminando pero inconscientemente aprieto la tela del kimono del joven que se encontraba delante mío.

—Sesshomaru no hace falta que hagas esto, lo siento por haberte invitado... Me di cuenta que no lo disfrutaría mucho si no veo... —doy un suspiro cansino.

El paro en seco.

—ya llegamos...

Asiento.

— ¿ya empezó?

—No —contesto.

Me arrodilló lentamente, sentándome en el suelo.

— ¿por qué tanto interés Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué te interesa una humana que no sea Rin?

Escucho sus pasos alejarse de mí.

—miko — dijo él, estaba delante mío a unos pasos, al parecer frente al río.

—Kagome... Por favor, dime Kagome... Ya me has llamado así anteriormente...

Paso unos segundos en silencio hasta que escucho una pequeña risa, solo una de parte de él, quede confundida y sorprendida ante eso, no me lo venía venir de él.

Me levanto del suelo y camino lentamente hacia donde sentía su presencia, aunque débil, la sentía. Alzó mi mano hasta poder agarrar entre mis dedos la tela de su vestimenta.

—No, no entiendo... —susurré ladeando mi rostro a un lado.

—no te preocupes... Yo tampoco lo entiendo...

Esta vez fue mi turno de reírme. Pasaron unos largos minutos y sonrío con tristeza.

— ¿ya ha comenzado? —pregunto en un susurro.

—si...

—es hermoso ¿cierto?

Él no dijo nada.

—gracias por ser mis ojos... Te lo agradezco mucho... Aunque no sepa el motivo de que estés aquí, igual gracias...

—hump...

Pasaron otros minutos en silencio.

— ¿ya termino?

—es admirable... Pero también estúpido...

— ¿cómo?

—aguantaste a ese tonto de mi medio hermano... No te rendiste cuando otros lo hicieron... Y arriesgaste tu vida por la de otros... Es estúpido...

—lo sé...

—pero admirable, viniendo de una humana... Por eso me pareces interesante...

—pero ahora no lo soy Sesshomaru... Soy una ciega que poco a poco se va muriendo... Estoy perdiéndome a mí misma...

Suelto el kimono y doy unos pasos hacia atrás, negando levemente mi cabeza.

—creo que será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver... No creo que sea buena idea que se apegue a mí... Primero es peligroso y segundo que va a ser doloroso... No lo entiendes, es difícil... Será mejor que no le hagas caso a tu instinto... Y te alejes de mí...

Doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar, tanteando los árboles. Alejándome lo más rápido posible.

— _¿cómo no pude darme cuenta? Debo alejarme de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que empiece a... Amarme... Si él empieza a sentir cosas por mi persona, entonces será demasiado tarde... Yo... No puedo hacerle daño... No quiero hacerle daño..._

Siento que algo agarra mi muñeca haciendo que pare en seco, sabía quién era.

—No importa... —lo escuche decir cerca de mí.

Me separó bruscamente de él.

— ¡sí que importa Sesshomaru! Lo que sientes por mí es solo admiración capaz amistad, pero no amor... Nunca amor...

—no pongas esas palabras en mi boca miko...

—no lo entiendes... Lo mejor será que te alejes de mí...

Siento como tomaba mis brazos y me acercaba a él.

—Tu no sientes nada por mí —volví a susurrar.

Puedo sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban firmemente.

—no... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—no lo sé... Pero no me ordenes que me aleje...

—pero...

—es complicado pero se lo que siento...

— ¿cómo llegaste a esto? Yo creía que no te sentirías atraído por alguien y si lo hicieras, hubieras elegido a una youkai... No una humana y menos una inútil como yo...

—Basta Kagome... —susurró en mi oído.

— _No, basta tú..._ —pensé con tristeza.

Nos separamos y siento como tomaba una de mis manos y la levantaba, me sorprendo al sentir algo suave tocar mis nudillos.

— _¿acaso beso mi mano?_ —Pensé alterada ante su comportamiento— _no entiendo qué está pasando, él no parece a Sesshomaru de la primera vez... ¿Acaso ya he muerto?_

—no me alejare... Y no podrás cambiar mi idea...

—te harás daño...

—soy lo suficiente fuerte, tu no me harás daño...

—lo sé, eres fuerte...pero sabes que están atentando contra mi vida, sabes que un día moriré... Si no es por alguien será por algo, por el tiempo... No quiero verte sufrir Sesshomaru...

—no me veras sufrir...

—lo sentiré entonces... —apartó mi mano lentamente de su rostro y doy media vuelta— buenas noches...

Y sin más vuelvo mi caminata hacia la cabaña.

—nos vemos Kagome...

Lo escucho decir, doy un suspiro y sigo mi camino.

Dos días después estaba recuperada completamente, las heridas se cicatrizaron y el dolor se fue. Mis niños a los que decidí que me podría llamar madre, ya que ambos se habían mantenido a mi lado, como también escuche como la pequeña decía esa palabra entre sueños. Cuando les había dicho eso se tiraron literalmente arriba mío. Felices.

Les había pedido que me llevarán al río, ellos dijeron que no pero les convencí de que no iba a estar sola. Accedieron con la condición de que estarían a mi lado, no me negué a su pedido.

Al llegar me senté en el suelo y los niños empezaron a hablar lo del festival, porque yo le había pedido, sabía que no me hablarían de eso al no estar ese día.

De a poco siento mi cuerpo pesado hasta que alguien llama a los niños y ellos se van, diciendo que vendrían en un momento, asentí a sus palabras y se fueron, dejándome sola. Cierro mis ojos y lentamente empiezo a recostarme, hasta estar completamente tumbada.

Y rápidamente caigo dormida.

Siento algo pasar por mi mejilla, una caricia, pensé en mis niños hasta que una uña filosa pasa por mi labio inferior.

Me tenso en el lugar, tratando con todas mis fuerzas descubrir de quien se trataba.

—Tientas demasiado tu suerte miko —escuche que alguien susurro.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

Su mano se aleja de mi rostro. Me levanto del suelo rápidamente.

— ¿y los niños? —pregunto, ignorando el comportamiento del youkai.

—les dije que estarías bien conmigo y se fueron...

Doy un suspiro.

— ¿y qué haces aquí?

—observando...

—Sesshomaru —murmuré en un tono amenazante.

—Tienes razón... —dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿en qué?

—no te amo... Pero me gusta estar a tu lado... Me agrada tu presencia...

—te tendría que repugnar... Soy una humana y tú un youkai que tiene un pensamiento muy distinto...

—tú eres distinta a todos...

—ya está Sesshomaru, no estoy para tus bromas... Será mejor que pares... Tu directamente no sientes nada por mí y listo, no sé qué tramas pero tú no sientes cariño hacia mí...

Me levanto del suelo y giro mi cuerpo para irme de ahí.

—yo nunca bromeo...

—no, no lo haces y eso me asusta... Debes alejarte de mí, enamórate de otra mujer... Pero solo aléjate de mí...

—te cortejare...

—no... Tu solo da la vuelta... No te merezco y tú no mereces poca cosa como lo soy yo...

— ¿tantos amas a ese híbrido? Él está con esa mujer tú...

—yo, yo estoy mejor sola... Sin hacerle daño a nadie... ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Sesshomaru?

—a ti... Eres una mujer muy testaruda...

—Gracias —dije con tono de sarcasmo.

—lo digo en serio Kagome...

—yo igual...

Empiezo a caminar hacia el primer árbol hasta que vuelvo a sentir su mano tomando firmemente mi muñeca.

—por favor... Solo —corto mis palabras al sentir su mano acariciar mi mejilla.

—no te amo, o eso creo pensar... Nunca lo he sentido Kagome... Pero quiero estar a tu lado... Yo también estoy asustado por mi comportamiento pero no me importa, solo quiero estar a tu lado...

—yo... Esto nunca me lo espere Sesshomaru... Menos de ti...

—Lo sé...

—lo siento... Pero no creo que se pueda...

Me alejo de él.

—estoy mejor sola...

—no seas tonta...

Sonrío para el costado.

—si soy una tonta pero solo no quiere ver que la gente sufra por mi culpa...

— ¿no piensas en ti?

—la última vez que pensé en mí, salí herida sentimentalmente... No creo poder hacerlo Sesshomaru...

—solo...

—no, no entiendo... ¿Qué tengo yo para que te atraigas de esta forma?

—no lo sé... Solo lo haces...

— ¿qué pasó con el Sesshomaru de tiempos atrás? ¿Tú orgullo donde esta? ¿Dónde está el que me atacó? ¿Dónde?

Siento sus pasos retroceder.

— ¿ _se rendirá?_

—será mejor que te vayas Sesshomaru, y pienses mejor lo que has dicho o piensas... Conoce mejor tus sentimientos y si son verdaderos, te pido que los olvides... Solo eso...

Doy media vuelta y sin decir más palabras, me voy de ahí, sin escuchar nada de parte de él.

— _espero que ahora no tome a la ligera la palabra amor o querer... ¿Y si es un hechizo? ¿Alguien le hizo mal como a mí? Esa es la mejor respuesta a su comportamiento..._

Escucho como una rama se rompe y giro mi rostro hacia ese lugar.

— ¿eres tu Sesshomaru?

Giro mi cuerpo hacia ese lugar pero antes de completar mi acción siento un golpe en mi vientre y algo aprieta mi cuello.

El aire empieza a faltar hasta que siento las palabras de alguien, un hombre al que no he escuchado nunca su voz.

—Di tus últimas palabras —había dicho.

—Sesshomaru —susurré con miedo y después mi cuerpo se sintió ligero.

* * *

 ** _Pobre de mí Kagome (? Lo que falta._**

 ** _Una aclaración, no soy buena para el romance para nada y cuando hago algo así no lo público pero no sé cómo seguirle en esta parte, pues aquí esta, algún día podre hacer algo así jaja y sin avergonzarme (?. Que tengan un lindo día y nos vemos pronto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ_**


	5. Como el principio

Las voces empezaron a rodear mí alrededor, no entendía nada hasta que siento un horrible dolor en el cuello. Empiezo a toser lentamente hasta que siento la presencia de esas personas a mí alrededor. Empiezo a moverme bruscamente para que no me toquen, no podía saber quiénes eran y eso empezó a alterarme.

—calma mi niña... Soy Kaede... —escucho una voz cerca mío, la reconozco y me calmo.

Cuando iba a hablar una opresión se hace presente y rápidamente empiezo a toser.

—Tranquila, tranquila... —escucho su voz acariciando mi espalda— salgan ahora...

Al escuchar esas palabras siento las pisadas de alguien alejándose.

—mi niña, ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunto la sacerdotisa.

Cuando iba a responderle siento una vez esa opresión y la aparición de esa tos.

—será mejor que descanses... Mañana hablaremos tranquila...

Asiento y cierro mis párpados, mi cuerpo empieza a relajarse y lentamente caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

—Ella no me habla— escucho la voz lejana de una mujer.

—no te preocupes, ya lo hará...

—oka-san pudo haberse quedado muda como lo era yo —esa era la voz de Rin, la reconocía.

—puede ser pero no lo sabemos Rin... Tenemos que esperar a que despierte...

Las voces se alejaron de mí.

— _muda... ¿Muda? Puede ser... Si Sesshomaru se entera de esto, entonces hay más posibilidades de que se aleje de mí y listo... Solo listo..._

Vuelvo a dormirme otra vez, si podía hacerlo.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos a mi parecer pero solo escuchaba los pasos alejarse, dejándome a mi parecer sola ya que una voz había dicho que me dejasen dormir. Doy un suspiro y levanto mi mano hacia mi cuello, lo acaricio y siento algunas marcas con las yemas de mis dedos, marcas de rasguño.

Unos pasos ligeros me hacen poner alerta hasta que siento que alguien se acerca a mí.

—Miko...

Mi cuerpo se tranquiliza y giro mi rostro levemente hacia donde escuche el llamado. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero ese nudo en la garganta se hace presente.

— ¿no va a hablarme?

Giro mi rostro hacia otro lado y aprieto mis labios con fuerza.

—escapó... Ese desgraciado escapó...

— _¿el que me atacó?_

No voltee mi rostro, solo me mantuve en el lugar.

—Kagome... ¿Me escuchas?

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza.

— _vete... Vete..._

Siento como su mano acaricia mi cabello.

—no te haré daño...

 _—lo sé... Lo sé... Pero esa persona si..._

Acerco mi mano hacia la suya y la apartó lentamente de mi cabello, negando sucesivamente.

—Entiendo... —puedo sentir como se levanta del suelo y empieza a alejarse del futon.

No dijo nada, solo se fue.

* * *

 _— ¿dónde estoy?_

 _—_ **es un lugar al que pronto vendrás...**

Giro mi rostro hacia atrás y me sorprendo al ver una silueta, ver a alguien.

 _— ¿quién eres?_

 _—_ **yo lo entiendo, y es por tu bien... Mejor prevenirlo...**

 _— ¿prevenir qué?_

 _—_ **que colapses... tu deseo fue escuchado tu deseo te traerá un colapso**...

Un dolor en la garganta, un ardor en los ojos y un fuerte golpe en las rodillas.

 **—no te resistas...**

* * *

Las ganas de toser se hicieron presente, acerco mi mano hacia mi garganta y la aprieto.

— _duele..._

—Mi niña ¿qué sientes?

— _dolor... Mucho dolor... Calmarlo, rápido..._

— ¿Kagome? ¿Sucede algo?

Recién me doy cuenta que tenía los párpados abiertos, 'mirando' en su dirección, apretando fuertemente los labios y mi garganta.

Siento sus manos arrugadas entre las mías, separándolo de mi cuello.

Niego sucesivamente.

— ¿qué quieres decir? —pregunta ella con un tono confuso.

Sigo negando y vuelvo a apretar mi garganta y los labios.

—oh por kami...

Siento como se levanta del suelo y oigo sus pasos alejarse, alejo mi mano de mi cuello y me relajo. Dejo de apretar mis labios, pero siento mis ojos arder, segundos después algo cálido pasa por mi oreja.

— _me he quedado ciega, he perdido la habilidad de localizar presencias y ahora soy muda, ¿qué más falta? ¿La sordera? ¿Algo más?_

Aprieto la frazada que tapaba mi cuerpo.

— _creo... Creo que será mejor morir a estar sufriendo esto por un deseo..._

Un pequeño sollozo se escapa de mí y siento mis labios temblar.

— _creo... Creo que debo hacerlo..._

* * *

Asiento a las palabras de Inuyasha, diciéndome que no salga de la cabaña por ningún motivo. Mis amigos fueron llamados por otras aldeas ya que los demonios empezaron a dar presencia, destruyendo todo, matando a todo. La anciana, los aldeanos, mis hijos y yo quedamos cuidando la aldea.

Me hubiera gustado decirles que los demonios estaban esperando algo, pero desgraciadamente no puedo decir nada.

Ellos se fueron y mis niños no se separaron de mi lado, hablaban por mí, aunque yo estaba en otro mundo, mi mente vagaba a los días en que podía ver, leer, sonreír, discutir, alagar, llorar por algo estúpido, por todo eso que he perdido de un momento a otro. Pero algo andaba mal, y es que los rostros se ven lejanos y borrosos, ya no puedo saber cómo son ellos.

— ¿oka-san? —escuche que me llamaban.

Despierto de mi ensoñación y bajo mi rostro hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

—Kaede nos va a llevar a la pradera... Debe de descansar y no salir del lugar...

Asiento a sus palabras, y puedo sentir sus pasos alejarse. Me adentro a la cabaña con la ayuda de un bastón que me había conseguido Shippo. Un pensamiento cruza por mi mente y lentamente camino hacia el lugar, con mis manos busco algo hasta que siento algo frío tocar mis dedos. Lo tomo entre mis manos y camino hacia la puerta de la cabaña, me quedo quieta ahí hasta que oigo el silencio del lugar. Rápidamente salgo de la casa y con el bastón toco los lugares, apretando el objeto con mi otra mano, no tenía tiempo para tropezar, solo camino lo más rápido posible.

 _—debo terminar con esto..._

El bastón choca contra las raíces previniendo el golpe que me haría detener. Aprieto con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y mis labios, tratando de acallar mis futuros sollozos.

 _—esto es por ser tan buena... Es por desear el bienestar de otros... Pero no importa... Ya no..._

Me detengo bruscamente y apoyo mi espalda en un tronco, empiezo a respirar agitadamente y sonrío con nerviosismo.

 _—hazlo... Solo termina con esto..._

 _" **no te resistas..." "Hazlo" "Todo terminara" "dejaras de derramar lágrimas" —**_ esa voz retumba en mi cerebro.

Aprieto el cuchillo y lo ubico en mi estómago, lo alejo lo más que puedo y con las lágrimas en mis ojos muertos, solo hago caer mis brazos con fuerza.

.-

.-

.-

Siento que caigo con mi cola al suelo, alguien se acerca a mí y trata de sacarme el cuchillo de mis manos, me arrastro hacia atrás.

— _¡no! ¡Aléjate! ¡No!_

Muevo mi cuerpo bruscamente para tratar de alejar a esa persona.

— _¡déjame terminar con esto!_

— ¡Basta!

Niego bruscamente sin analizar esa voz, hasta que siento que me toman con fuerza ambas muñecas y la apoya en el suelo, pero sigo negando. Negando todo.

—detente...

— _no, no..._

—Kagome basta... Para...

Me detengo al sentir como unos brazos me aprisionan. Trato de alejarlo de mi pero él hace caso omiso.

— _Sesshomaru vete... Vete ahora mismo... ¡Vete! ¿Por qué no entiendes?_

—lo siento...

Me quedo quieta antes esas palabras.

— _¿por qué?_

—si te hubiera protegido de ese maldito, tú no estarías pasando por esto... Es mi culpa...

 _—no es tu culpa Sesshomaru... Es la mía por ser tan tonta..._

—seguro pensarás que no lo es...

— _al parecer se siente culpable... Al parecer sabe que me pasa..._

Apoyo mis manos en su pecho y trato de alejarlo, él se aleja un poco de mí. Niego lentamente y con mi mano busco el cuchillo, lo levanto hacia mí y lo pongo en mi cuello.

— _entiende Sesshomaru... Esto no funcionará... Lo mejor será que te alejes de mí... Que acabe con esto..._

Puedo sentir como sus manos agarran mis manos, sacándome el cuchillo.

Puedo sentir como sus dedos tocaban las heridas de mi cuello.

—no estás sola...

 _—si lo estoy..._

 _—_ no te dejare sola...

 _—lo tendrás de hacer... Me olvidarás, eso seguro..._

Puedo sentir su suave respiración cerca de mi rostro.

Y después solo algo tibio posarse en mi frente, en mi flequillo.

— _tu... No... No sientes nada por mí..._

Siento sus manos acariciar mi cabello.

— _¿por qué tan obstinado? ¿Qué viste en mi Sesshomaru?_

—no dejare que ese maldito te vuelva a tocar...

Solo me mantengo quieto a sus caricias que tratan de tranquilizarme. Mi respiración se volvió tranquila y mis párpados empezaron a pesar.

— _solo déjame... Solo déjame..._

Siento como me levantaba del suelo y tomaba mis piernas para levantarme, como una princesa.

— _deja de hacer esto... No quiero que sufras... No quiero..._

Siento como avanza y me lleva hasta no sé dónde, aprieto su kimono y mis labios con fuerza.

— _eres un tonto Sesshomaru... Pero gracias por detenerme... Iba a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré en un futuro ¿no?_

Cierro mis ojos y doy un pequeño bostezo.

— _todavía no entiendo nada de lo que pasa... Pero lo dejaré para pensarlo otro día, si pienso ahora... Seguro haré otra locura más... Solo tengo que esperar..._

* * *

 _Las desgracias en Kagome no terminan y para empeorar, la persona que la quiere muerta está en su mente, ella está perdiendo poco a poco sus esperanzas de seguir en este mundo. La muerte va ganando, ¿ella será capaz de salir de este hundimiento?_

 ** _MARIAANGELZ_**


	6. Lluvia

**—no te resistas Kagome...**

— ¿por qué no te callas? —susurré apretando mis piernas contra mi pecho.

 **—no es que sea aguafiestas... Pero deberías de acabar con esto...**

—no puedo... No quieren...

 **—corrección... Él no quiere _,_ tu si... Ese señor esta usándote...**

Levanto mi mirada para verle y frunzo el ceño, él solo sonríe.

—cállate...

Lo escucho bufar y caminar hacia mí, se pone a mi lado y pasa su brazo por mi hombro.

— **los sentimientos de él son temporarios, no te dijo que vio en ti, solo es algo temporal... Y cuando su 'amor' acabe, te botara como una basura y quedarás en la oscuridad, más de lo que estas, y en la tristeza... Lo mejor para ti es que acabes con esto y nadie sufrirá...**

—al menos mis amigos sufrirán...

— **por un momento... Después se olvidarán de ti como la poca cosa que creen que eres... No sientas sino tu corazón saldrá nuevamente lastimado...**

— ¿quién eres?

— **tu conciencia... Solo piénsalo querida...**

Se levanta del suelo y empieza a alejarse de mí, me levanto del suelo.

—¡mis amigos son verdaderos!

— **si fueran tus amigos... Ellos no te hubieran dejado sola, no te hubieran abandonado... Ya creo que la excusa de los demonios es mentira, solo querían irse para dejarte en la merced de la muerte... Solo... Piénsalo... Acaba con esto... Rápido... —** las últimas palabras solo eran más que susurros.

Aprieto mis manos.

—no es cierto... No...

—entonces ella...— escucho una voz femenina en lo lejano.

—hump...

—por kami...

—Buen día Sesshomaru-sama —vuelvo a escuchar otra voz, pero más juvenil— ¿sucede algo? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?, oh, viene a visitar a Oka-san ¿cierto?

— ¿Rin me acompañas a traer un poco de agua?

—claro señora Kaede...

Pasos alejándose y después silencio.

— _no hace falta que me vigilen, no intentaré matarme... Creo... Que estúpida, no puedo hablar... Nunca podré..._

Algo había pasado afuera de la aldea que fueron a ver, dejándome sola. Doy un suspiro y me levanto del suelo, mi cuerpo se encontraba adolorido y muy cansado, estar recostada en la cama por mucho tiempo no era lo mío.

Mis dedos rozan la puerta y la abro, lentamente salgo y sin más empiezo a caminar hacia esa brisa fresca, había viento y suponía que era del lado del río.

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia ahí, costeando algunos árboles hasta que siento el ruido del agua meciéndose bruscamente.

— _¿una tormenta?_

Me acerque a la orilla y doy una pequeña sonrisa al sentir las gotas que me salpicaban, minutos después siento algo húmedo pasar por mi mejilla, acerco mi mano y algo frío chocó contra mi mano.

— _¿acaso está lloviendo? No recuerdo la última vez que sentí la lluvia... No recuerdo la última vez que la vi con mis propios ojos..._

Ladeo mi rostro a un lado y las gotas frías se volvieron más fuertes contra mi piel, cierro mis párpados y levanto mi rostro hacia el cielo.

Lentamente me tiro hacia atrás, recostándome en el pasto húmedo.

— _con esto de seguro estaré resfriada... Qué más da..._

Estiro mis brazos a mis lados y doy un largo suspiro.

— _quiero ser uno con la naturaleza..._

— **si acabas con esto puedes serlo...**

Me levanto de golpe y después me relajo al saber que esa voz molesta venía de mi mente.

— _dios, ¿cuándo te vas a callar?_

 _—_ **cuando tu dejes de pensar... No puedo decir "cuando tu dejes de hablar" ¿cierto?**

— _solo déjame sola... En la primera te hice caso y casi cumplo con tu deseo, solo que no se efectuó..._

 **—por ese youkai manipulador...** —no le dije nada y solo volví a recostarme en el suelo — **bien, bien, captó lo que quieres... Sufrirás Kagome... Más de lo que creerás... Los hombres pueden ser muy mentirosos...**

— _¿y tú que eres?_

— **tu conciencia, no soy un hombre...**

— _moriré cuando el destino quiera..._

— **está bien has lo que quieras...**

Después solo inundo el silencio en mi cabeza. Un estornudo se escapada de mi boca y con una mueca me levanto del suelo.

 **"pero no me rendiré Kagome, haré que te mates de un modo u otro"**

Ante esas palabras siento un dolor terrible en mi cabeza, caigo de rodillas y mi respiración se vuelve agitada.

— _increíble, este tipo es un bastardo... Dios mi cabeza va a explotar..._

—Kagome...

Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos. El dolor desaparece al sentir como unas manos apretaban levemente mi hombro.

— _otra persona a la que no quería ver... Sí que últimamente ando de mala suerte..._

—eres una tonta...

Sus manos toman mis brazos levantándome del suelo.

— _estamos en el mismo bando..._

Siento como me empieza a jalar hacia algún lugar, que deduzco que sería la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Doy un suspiro.

— _No me iba a ma..._ —quedo callada al saber que él no me escucharía pronunciar esas palabras.

Los ojos me arden y puedo sentir la calidez de mis lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.

 _—Sesshomaru eres un tonto... ¿No ves que ahora no sólo soy ciega, sino, que también muda? ¿No ves que ya no puedo sentir sus presencias? ¿No ves que esto me está matando lentamente? ¿No ves que esas voces me están llevando por un camino sin salida?, no claro que no lo ves Sesshomaru, claro que no... Tu estas ensimismado en descubrir que es lo que sientes por mi..._

Doy un suspiro ante mis pensamientos.

 _— ¿qué más daba? Él no quiere hacerme caso después de todo... Solo debo tener cuidado con ese tipo que quiere matarme... No me creo que sea mi conciencia..._ —me río internamente al pensar en eso— _me gustaría leer mentes al menos... Saber qué piensa de mí, saber que piensan mis amigos de lo que me pasa... ¿Sesshomaru le contará que me iba a matar? ¿O lo dirá la anciana Kaede?_

Siento que piso algo pegajoso y sin poder evitarlo caigo de rodillas al suelo.

— _eso sí dolió..._

Aprieto mis labios y me levanto del suelo con la ayuda del youkai. Siento un gruñido al lado mío.

— _¿ahora qué le pasa?_

—estas embarrada... —lo escudo decir.

— _bien eso ya lo esperaba, está lloviendo y ya se me hacía extraño que no me haya manchado con barro..._

Lo escucho suspirar.

—pero me debo acostumbrar, es algo normal que te metas en problemas...

 _—ah... Bien no lo niego..._

Una pequeña risa se escapa de mí.

—qué bueno que te diviertes —pude sentir un poco de sarcasmo, otra risa se escapa.

Siento algo cálido en mi cabeza, y después una pequeña sacudida. Aprieto el kimono que tenía puesto.

 _—me gusta la lluvia... Es como si los pensamientos fluyen y se ordenan..._ —los movimientos se detienen pero la mano sigue sobre mi cabeza, vuelvo a apretar más la tela de mi vestimenta — _no quiero... No quiero morirme... No ahora, no es el momento... Mi muerte llegará más pronto, lo sé, lo presiento... Pero no puedo llamarla, no... O él ganará... No puedo dejar que él gane... No puedo... Yo, Kagome Higurashi peleará por mantenerse viva, no me dejaré perder frente a Él... No, nunca... Él miente, todas sus palabras son mentiras para que yo las crea, pero lo último que dijo, sé que en eso no miente... Es lo único que me dijo sin mentir..._ —me río interiormente ante mis pensamientos — _derrote a Naraku, derrotare a éste tipo... Lo prometo... No dejare que mis amigos sufran..._

Doy un paso hacia el frente y mi cabeza se apoya en su pecho.

 _—lo siento..._

Siento como empieza a acariciar mi cabello y después enredo sus dedos en mi pelo mojado. Cierro mis párpados y mis sentidos se apagan con la lluvia, solo podía sentir su latir acompasado. Ese momento se sentía tan tranquilo que ni esos malos pensamientos podrían arruinarlo.

— _lo siento Sesshomaru por mentirte, trataré... Tratare de no volver a hacerlo... Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz..._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero me sobresalte al sentir cerca una explosión, se trataba de un rayo que había caído muy cerca de nosotros.

Aprieto mis labios al recordar los mortales que son, abro los ojos sorprendida al sentir como mis pies dejaban el suelo. Unos brazos rodean mi espalda y mis piernas, para después sentir las gotas de lluvia golpear contra mi rostro.

—será mejor irnos ante que empeore todo...

No dije nada y volví apoyar mi cabeza contra su pecho. La lluvia nos acompañó en todo el trayecto.

— **al parecer estas decidida a vivir... A enfrentarme...**

—sí, no voy decaer por tus palabras...

 **—bien, bien, bien... Eso veremos querida... Veremos cuan fuerte eres... Veremos si sobrevives...**

—sobreviviré...

 **—bueno... Será mejor que vuelvas a tu mundo... Pero recuerda... Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sabré si harás un plan... Así que, querida no pienses tanto si quieres derrotarme... También tienes razón... No soy tu conciencia, soy alguien que te quiere muerta, y si yo no puedo matarte lo harás tu sola y yo, te obligare a hacerlo... Puede que... Matando a esas personas que amas tanto... A tu madre, tu hermano, tu abuelo, tu pretendiente y tus amigos de esta época y de la otra, hasta a tu gato mataré... Buena suerte querida...**

 ** _Continuara._**

 ** _-_**  
 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos muy pronto. Saludos._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ_**


	7. Días Lluviosos

Aprieto las sábanas contra mi cuerpo al sentir un escalofrío pasar por mi cuerpo.

—Eso te pasa por andar saliendo —escuche la voz de la anciana.

— _oh basta de repetírmelo varias veces..._

La escucho suspirar y siento sus manos agarrar las mías.

—estas muy pálida hija mía... La fiebre no cesa tampoco, y es un poco desesperante que la lluvia todavía sigue...

 _—si... Hace ya cinco días que estoy en cama y no me repongo, también la lluvia no deja de caer._

Aprieto el agarre de su mano.

 _—_ Sesshomaru me contó lo que ibas a hacer...

Giro mi rostro hacia el otro lado.

—yo de verdad me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te paso por la cabeza para hacer tal cosa niña...

— **la tranquilidad y el término de una vida sin sentido...**

— _tu no hables..._

— ¿sigues pensando en acabar con tu vida?

Niego rápidamente y me abrazo a mí misma.

—no tengo tanta leña para el fuego... Si esto sigue así nos moriremos de frío...

Asiento a sus palabras, la escucho levantarse del suelo y mover algo, siento sus pasos acercarse y después algo posarse en mi cuerpo.

—esta frazada es para que no tengas más frío...

Asiento y me acurruco más al calor de las frazadas.

—Debes de descansar —fue lo último que escuche de ella, ya que lentamente mi cuerpo se volvió liviano.

* * *

Un frío recorre todo mi cuerpo haciendo que tiemble, abro mis párpados y me quedo quieta en el lugar.

— _me he acostumbrado a estar rodeada en la oscuridad... Pero no puedo superar el que no podré a volver a hablar... ¿He hecho algo malo para merecer esto? Solo quería ser feliz, y si no lo iba a hacer con Inuyasha entonces con otra persona..._

 **— ¿y crees que ese youkai te dará lo que necesitas? Seguro se aburrió de ti al no corresponder sus 'sentimientos' ¿tú crees que ese youkai sentiría algo por ti?**

 _— yo creo que sí..._

 **— ¿mm?**

 _—antes de que esto comenzará él había estado a mi lado, no sé si él creía que no lo sentía... Pero yo sabía que estaba ahí... Observando... Fue extraño y trate de no pensar que su comportamiento... Jeje..._

— **no lo entiendo...**

 _—tu eres un hombre ¿cierto?_

 _—_ **no me compares con esos tipos de personas...**

— ¿ _por qué crees que tú no eres un humano?_

 **—el humano siente...**

 _—tú también sientes, no algo bueno, pero sientes... ¿Entonces qué eres sino eres un humano?_

 **—un monstruo que quiere poder...**

 _—eres como Naraku..._

 **—no, él lo hacía por culpa de una mujer... Yo lo hago por mí mismo...**

 _— ¿por qué? ¿Para que quieres poder?_

 **—jajaja...**

Y después silencio total. Me muevo incómoda en el futon y siento una presión en mi hombro.

—Sigue descansando —escuché la voz del youkai.

— _¿qué hace aquí?_

—la lluvia no cesa y la humana me dejo pasar...

— _¿y ahora adónde esta ella?_

Siento su mano apoyarse en mi frente.

—todavía tienes fiebre...

Asiento lentamente y giro mi rostro hacia él. Siento como con sus nudillos acariciaba mi mejilla.

—no estás sola Kagome...

Con mis codos apoyo mi cuerpo y lentamente me siento en el futon, bajo mi mirada y abro mis labios para decir algo, pero que sabía que nunca él escucharía.

 _—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..._ —dije mentalmente, haciendo que mis labios se muevan en cada palabra, pero sin ningún sonido saliendo de esta.

Siento que algo se apoya en mi cabeza, se trataba de su mano.

—yo lo siento por no poder protegerte...

Abro los párpados sorprendida y mis ojos empiezan arder, puedo sentir una mano en mi hombro derecho, contrario al que estaba al lado de youkai, y me atrae hacia él.

Me abrazo firmemente, pasando su otro brazo por mi cintura.

—no te dejare morir e irte tan fácil de mi lado... —lo escucho decir en mi oído.

Aprieto su brazo y sonrío en grande, siento como algo cálido pasa por todo mi cuerpo. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz.

Me giro y lo abrazo con fuerza, él solo me apretó contra su pecho, acariciando mi cabello.

Gracias al silencio que apareció a nuestro alrededor podía oír otra vez su corazón latiendo.

—me gusta que estés aquí, a mi lado... Me entristece que no sonrías estos últimos días... Nunca me sentí con estos cambios de humor... Todo es tu culpa miko...

Lo aprieto contra mí y apoyo mi frente contra su hombro.

— _se siente extraño... Muy extraño..._

Frunzo el ceño y con la palma de mi mano acaricio su espalda, rápidamente el ruido de la lluvia vuelve a mis oídos y un calor subió hacia mi rostro.

— _esto... Esto, ¿es piel?_

Me separó rápidamente de él y bajo el rostro incómoda, como no me había dado cuenta que no tenía nada arriba suyo.

Lo escucho reír en voz baja.

—La lluvia moja —lo escucho decir.

Siento como mis mejillas se calientan y mi boca se abre y se cierra como la boca de un pez. Segundos después siento su mano en mi frente.

—Todavía tienes fiebre —lo escucho decir.

Me sonrojo más y rápidamente me acuesto en el futon, apretando entre mis dedos la frazada.

 _—tonto_

—será mejor que descanses para que te recuperes...

Asiento levemente y cierro mis párpados. Con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

* * *

Me despierto de mi sueño y me quedo quieta hasta que mis sentidos buenos vuelvan en si. Cuando estos volvieron siento algo pesado en mi vientre. Confundida me trato de levantar pero eso se vuelve más fuerte.

Sin entender nada siento una respiración calma a mi lado, giro mi rostro y siento que si era una respiración. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar al no saber de quien se trataba, no podía ver esa persona ni sentir su presencia. Levanto mi mano y la apoyo en la persona contraria, rápidamente siento como mis dedos acariciaba un cabello.

— _lacio..._

Segundos después siento como este se empezó a mover.

— ¿no puedes quedarte quieta? —escucho un susurro.

— _¿es Sesshomaru?_

Me tenso y siento como el agarre a mi cintura desaparecía, segundos después siento algo cálido acariciar la mano que tenía extendida.

—la lluvia no cesó así que me quede...

 _— ¿y era necesario que durmiera a mi lado y sin mi consentimiento?_

Doy un suspiro cansado y me doy cuenta que seguía mi mano en su cabello, intento alejar mi mano pero esta es retenida por la mano del youkai.

—Mantente así... —susurró éste.

Puedo sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban, no hice nada y me mantuve en el lugar.

— _me gustaría poder ver que está pasando... Y decirle algunas cosas a este joven aprovechado..._

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que siento algo en mi frente, era algo extraño pero deducía que se trataba de la frente de él. Ambos quedamos en silencio hasta que oigo algo.

—hija ¿estás bien? —pregunto alguien.

Me separo bruscamente de Sesshomaru y siento como el aire se pone incómodo.

— ¿eh? Bu-bueno y-yo no quería... Lo siento —era la voz de la anciana Kaede —la lluvia se detuvo —fue lo último que dijo, ya que escuche sus pasos retroceder.

Me siento en el futon y doy otro suspiro.

— _seguro malinterpreto la situación ¿qué estará pensando ahora?_

—no te preocupes por lo que esté pensando ahora —escucho su voz— aunque vino antes de lo que pensé..

Mi cara se torna caliente.

— _maldito aprovechado... ¿por qué siento que ahora mismo debe tener una sonrisa en su rostro?_

* * *

La lluvia había dejado la aldea y el sol empezó a extenderse por los cielos, los niños al fin podían salir de sus casas, menos yo. Pero no me importaba, era el pago por mi estupidez. 'Miro' hacia arriba y doy otro suspiro, últimamente suspiraba mucho, me río ante las preguntas que me había dicho la anciana después de que Sesshomaru dejará el lugar. Me sentía incómoda ante su casi interrogatorio.

Mis amigos - Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Kirara - todavía no habían vuelto de ese viaje, pero solo espero que no les haya pasado nada. Los demonios dejaron de hacer de las suyas pero Sesshomaru había dicho que seguían alrededor, acechando. Y eso no me gustaba para nada, siento que algo va a pasar.

Desde ese día la voz esa del 'hombre', no le gustaba que le diga que era un hombre por sus razones, la escucho entre sueños nada más. Pero en estos días el dolor de cabeza me molestaba cuando pensaba mucho en Sesshomaru. Me era imposible pensar en lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Después de los rechazos que le había dado cuando tenía voz, él no me había abandonado. Me dolía al pensar que pasaría si yo muriera, soy muy negativa en eso, pero esas palabras de ese tipo no dejan mi mente.

 **"pronto tu sufrimiento acabará y serás libre, pero no de la forma que piensas"**

Desde ese día eran constantes los dolores de cabeza. Pero no me podía rendir, no ahora que tengo a personas a mi lado.

Espero que mis amigos y mi familia se encuentren bien y que la amenaza de él no la esté cumpliendo.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto..._**  
 ** _Pd: solo faltan dos capítulos jiji..._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ_**


	8. Días Soleados

Los días se iban volando, ya había pasado dos meses de que mis amigos se fueron de la aldea, y eso no era normal. Este día era soleado y la matriarca me dejo salir por un momento, pero en el momento en que se fue, los pasos de alguien acercarse me hizo dar un largo suspiro.

— _creo que esto se llama acoso ¿no?_

Levanto mi rostro hacia el cielo haciendo que los rayos de sol chocarán contra mi rostro.

—Te ves mejor —rompió el silencio.

Cierro mis párpados y sonrío levemente ante sus palabras. Segundos después siento como su mano se entrelaza con la mía que se encontraba apoyada en el suelo. Después siento como su cabeza es apoyada en la mía.

—Es tranquilo cuando ese híbrido no está por los alrededores —lo escucho susurrar.

Doy una leve sonrisa ante su comentario, pero esta desaparece. Ellos no vuelven desde hace dos meses. Puedo sentir su mano dar un pequeño apretón.

—ellos están bien...

Asiento y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿todavía lo quieres?

Me separo de él y niego, podía sentir su mano apretar más la mía y sonrío.

 _—no tienes que preocuparte..._

Siento como afloja el agarre y se levanta del suelo.

—Deberías volver —lo escucho decir, después escucho sus pasos alejarse.

— _¿qué le ha pasado?_

Me levanto del suelo y camino hacia donde se encontraba la aldea. Cuando siento las voces juveniles de los jóvenes fue cuando empecé a sentirlo. Un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, empezando con la cabeza. Este dolor era más fuerte causando que mis rodillas chocarán contra el suelo. Me abrazo a mí misma, y los ojos me arden, la piel igual.

— ¡oka-san! —escucho la voz de Shippo y la pequeña Rin.

Y sin más el dolor desapareció como si esta no hubiera estado presente.

— ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó la niña.

Asiento ante su pregunta y me levanto del suelo como si nada.

— _eso había sido más raro que los demás..._

* * *

Días después se había acercado Sesshomaru y me había dicho sobre el por qué se había ido, lo que me dijo me dejo un poco asustada.

— Me encontré con ese tipo de nuevo... —dijo él con un tono severo.

Baje mi mirada un poco nerviosa, ahora tenía sentido sobre ese terrible dolor, él se encontraba cerca mío.

—Kagome —puedo sentir como sus manos ahuecan mis mejillas —no te dejare sola... Ese tipo no te volverá a hacer daño...

Levanto mi mirada y acerco mi mano hacia su rostro, lo acaricio y le sonrío. Pasaron los minutos estando así hasta que él empieza a moverse, después algo cálido roza contra mis labios.

Solo era un pequeño roce entre nosotros haciendo que sienta unas cosquillas en mi estómago.

Él se separa de mí y siento como un calor corre hacia mis mejillas.

—Te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas —el calor en mi rostro se intensifica.

— _No digas cosas vergonzosas —_ moví mis labios ante las palabras, pero como siempre, ningún sonido provenía de estos.

Cierro mis párpados al sentir como volvía a acercarse para, esta vez, darme un tierno beso en los labios. Puedo sentir como sus dedos se enredan con mi cabello y yo solo rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

— _me gustaría estar así por siempre..._

* * *

—No te vayas a caer —dijo el joven peliplata.

— _¿Por qué siento que eso me va a pasar?_

Sus brazos rodearon con firmeza mi cintura para no caer al suelo, ya que ambos nos encontrábamos arriba de un árbol, gracias a la grandiosa idea de él. Tenía que tener cuidado para no caerme de la rama. Me apoyo en su hombro y doy un suspiro, sentía el calor del sol contra mi rostro.

—El cielo esta anaranjado si te lo preguntas —había dicho él después de unos minutos en silencio.

Asiento y cierro mis párpados, es como si la calidez del sol tranquiliza y mente, haciéndome descansar.

— ¿Quieres volver?

Niego ante su pregunta y aprieto la mano del youkai.

— _quiero quedarme por más tiempo..._

* * *

Los días que había pasado al lado de Sesshomaru eran cálidos y relajantes, cuando no estaba con él, los niños me hacían compañía. Hasta que en el tercer mes escuche un alboroto en la aldea.

Me levante del futon y camino hacia la entrada de la cabaña de la anciana.

— ¡Kagome! —escuche la voz de un hombre.

Al no poder sentir las presencias me era imposible saber quién era, hasta que unos brazos me rodean por los hombros, esa persona me estaba abrazando.

— ¿cómo te encuentras? —ahora pude reconocerla, se trataba de Inuyasha.

Hago una mueca ante esa pregunta.

—Lo siento, me había olvidado —lo escucho decir, se separa de mí.

— ¡Kagome! —otros brazos me rodean, esta vez se trataba de una mujer.

— _¿Sango?_

—qué bueno que te encuentres bien... —murmura ella.

— ¿pasó algo? —pregunto la anciana Kaede.

—Vayamos adentro y les explicamos... —otra voz fémina llego a mis oídos, deduje que se trataba de Kikyo.

Entramos a la cabaña y nos sentamos, hasta que la voz de un hombre empieza a hablar.

—bueno, al principio ellos eran demonios normales pero después se volvían más poderosos, tanto que un viento cortante no le hacía daño... —me sorprendo ante sus palabras —no podíamos volver, ya que estos atacaban día tras día y cuando había calma, eran peores... Hasta que apareció un hombre extraño —me tense ante eso— dijo que su deseo era tener la vida de Kagome y que era él el que te atacó en esas ocasiones... Dijo que ahora ella estaba indefensa y que iba a ser rápido matarla... Queríamos volver pero nos rodeaban siempre que salíamos de la aldea... Con la llegada de esa lluvia, las cosas se tranquilizaron y pudimos volver... Señora Kaede, ¿ha pasado algo en nuestra ausencia?

—no, nada... Ningún ataque hacia Kagome pero unos demonios destruyeron unas casas hace semanas... Nada más...

Bajo la mirada y sonrío débilmente.

—Ahora recuerdo —me tenso enseguida— no se asusten si encuentran a Sesshomaru por los alrededores...

— ¿qué hace ese bastardo por aquí? —pregunto bruscamente el hanyou.

Segundos después siento unos pasos acercándose a mí.

— ¿qué quiere ese con Kagome? —volvió a preguntar.

—Parecen pareja... —respondió la mayor.

El calor se hace presente en mi rostro.

— ¡¿qué?! — escucho la voz de mis amigos.

Me muevo incómoda en el futon y bajo mi mirada avergonzada y nerviosa.

—increíble ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó el monje.

—Desde que se fueron —respondió.

Me muerdo el labio con nerviosismo.

— _vieja chismosa..._

—Sesshomaru es tu hermano ¿no Inuyasha? —pregunto la sacerdotisa más joven.

—si Kikyo —respondió éste, siento que se acerca más a mí y después grita enojado —¿por qué hueles a ese tipo?

Aprieto mis labios y mi hakama.

— _Inuyasha baka_

* * *

—bueno Kagome, yo te pregunto y tu asientes y niegas ¿entendido? —pregunto la cazadora de demonios.

Asiento, esto tenía mala espina.

— ¿él se te declaró? —hizo su pregunta.

Asiento débilmente y bajo la mirada avergonzada. Ambas nos encontrábamos solas en la cabaña de Kaede, ella después de ver a sus hijos fue directa hacia mi lado para empezar a bombardearme con esas preguntas.

— ¿tú lo aceptaste a la primera? —segunda pregunta y niego ante esta— jaja, me hubiera gustado ver su cara al rechazo...

Sonrío débilmente y asiento.

— ¿ya se han besado? —tercera pregunta y me sonrojo, asiento y ella toma mis manos— ¿cuantos besos? ¿Más de cinco?— me muevo incómoda y asiento — ¿quién empieza? ¿Tú? —Niego ante eso — ¿pero le sigues no? —Asiento y siento mi cara caliente — ¿han dormido juntos? — Asiento nerviosa —oh que traviesos son —rápidamente niego con mis manos y mi rostro.

La escucho reírse, se estaba divirtiendo verme en este estado.

— ¿te ama? —esta vez lo había con seriedad.

Bajo la mirada y me encojo de hombros.

— ¿te ha dicho que te ama? —abro mi boca y después niego— no te preocupes, sabes cómo es él... Le será difícil decir que te ama ¿no?

Asiento y le sonrío.

* * *

Abrazo fuertemente el brazo de él y seguimos caminando con cuidado, hasta que él para y me hace sentar en el suelo, éste se sienta a mi lado.

— _¿dónde estoy?_

— ¿te sientes bien? —Me pregunta y asiento, giro mi rostro a mí alrededor, aunque esto iba a ser inútil si no podía ver —este lugar lo encontré cuando buscábamos a Naraku...

Abro los párpados con sorpresa y asiento con una sonrisa, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro mis párpados. Un brazo pasa por mis hombros acercándome más a él.

—Este lugar es tranquilo —lo escuche susurrar —la cascada es calma y los árboles esconden muy bien este lugar...

— _me gustaría verlo... Me gustaría volver a verte..._

Escucho como algunos pájaros empezaron a cantar y yo solo me quede quieta en el mismo lugar, hasta que siento su mano tomar mi rostro y besar mis labios, yo rápidamente le correspondo.  
Me abrazo a su cuello y él a mi cintura, sin separarnos.

Él se aleja de mí y siento como apoya su frente contra la mía. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos largos minutos, hasta que él susurra unas palabras contra mi rostro.

— te amo Kagome...

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Lo siento por no actualizar, pero mi compu está un poco mala, tratare de actualizar pronto y nos vemos byebye._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ_**


	9. Te amo

—Te amo Kagome —había dicho él.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, era la primera vez que me decía que me amaban. Mis ojos empiezan a arder, como si fueran fuego.

Me alejo de él bruscamente y tapó mi rostro con ambas manos, aprieto estas hasta que el dolor desapareció. Cierro mis párpados y al abrirlos quedo en blanco.

Alejo mis manos y quedo congelada por lo que veía, si, por lo que veía, pasto verde. Acerco mi mano hacia este y lo acaricio como si esto fuera un sueño.

— ¿Kagome? —escucho una voz cerca mío, levanto mi rostro y veo los ojos dorados se ese youkai.

Acerco mi mano hacia su rostro y lo encierro entre mis manos, con las yemas de mis manos acaricio el contorno de su rostro.

— _¿era de verdad?_

— ¿puedes verme?

Asiento rápidamente y las lágrimas se acumulan en las esquinas de mis ojos y sigo acariciando el rostro del joven.

— _¿era un sueño? Por favor que no lo sea..._

Veo que tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y me rodea en sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo. Le correspondo rápidamente y hundo mi rostro en su hombro, las lágrimas empezaron a cesar y las caricias en mi cabeza empezaron a tranquilizarme.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así pero desde hace mucho no me sentía tan feliz de poder volver a ver y que lo primero que fuera sea a él.

Sus brazos dejaron de ejercer fuerza, me separo un poco de él y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, hasta que me acerco a él y beso sus labios. Era cálido y de alguna forma dulce.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, nos separamos y rápidamente me levanto del suelo, tomo su mano y lo hago levantarse. Al estar ya parados empiezo a recorrer el lugar, agarrando fuertemente la mano del youkai. Miro los pequeños detalles para poder recordarlo para siempre esto, él me sigue de cerca y sé que éste sigue todos mis movimientos.

Caminamos un poco más lejos de la cascada y encontramos una pequeña pradera rodeada por árboles, miro hacia el cielo y la luna estaba a lo alto, la luna menguante. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y sigo mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

 ** _"— ¿otra vez vienes a hacerme compañía?_**

 ** _—no te creas importante miko..._**

 ** _—me alegro que estés aquí... Pero si no es por mi entonces la pequeña Rin está en la aldea..._**

 ** _—..._**

 ** _— ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado? Si quieres vayamos a dar una vuelta..._**

 ** _Él no dice nada y empieza a caminar, rápidamente lo sigo hasta quedarme a su lado._**

 ** _—_ eres extraño Sesshomaru — _pensé y después sonrió."_**

* * *

—Será mejor volver —habló él después de unos minutos en silencio.

Asiento y me arrodillo para recoger algunas flores, rápidamente me pongo a su lado y empezamos a caminar hacia la aldea.

—De seguro pronto volverás a hablar... —dijo Sesshomaru mirándome, lo miro y le sonrió.

— _espero que así sea... Ya quiero ver a todos mis amigos, a los aldeanos, a todos..._

Un dolor en mis brazos hace que suelte el ramo que hice de flores, me quedo estática en el lugar.

— ¿Kagome sucede algo?

Miro las flores por unos segundos y cuando me iba a agachar para recogerlas siento un dolor en mis rodillas, rápidamente caigo de rodillas.

— _¿Q-qué está pasando?_

Me abrazo a mí misma y el aire empezó a faltar en mis pulmones, el dolor en mi cabeza se hizo más punzante que en otras ocasiones. Quería gritar pero algo me lo impedía. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y sin más caigo al suelo duro.

Sesshomaru se arrodilla a mi lado y con preocupación me toma de la cintura para poder levantarme, pero no sentía mis piernas, no sentía mis brazos, no sentía mi cuerpo.

—Se-sessh —susurré.

Veo como me mira sorprendida.

—no te preocupes, ya te llevo a la aldea...

—n-no... —niego débilmente.

Él apoyo ambas rodillas en el suelo y apoyo mi cabeza en su regazo. Mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse.

—S-sessh —volví a susurrar.

* * *

 ** _"—hola Sesshomaru —salude._**

 ** _Él me miró y asintió._**

 ** _— ¿me acompañas? —sonrío y él solo empieza a caminar._**

 ** _Corro a su lado y aprieto el canasto contra mi pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que sonrío al pensar en algo._**

 ** _—sabes Sesshomaru, ¿puedo ponerte un apodo? Como Sesshy, Sessh..._**

 ** _—ni lo intentes..._**

 ** _—jaja muy bien, muy bien... Solo Sessh...omaru_**

 ** _Sonrío en grande ante la mirada que me da."_**

* * *

—Kag tenemos que buscar ayuda —susurro, su mirada se tornó preocupada.

Niego y le sonrío débilmente.

—y-a lo ve-venía venir... Jeje... —murmuré con dificultad.

—no hables... Ya mismo te llevo a la aldea... —vuelvo a negar.

—Ya es-ta he-cho, he perdido —él frunce el ceño.

—no, tú no has perdido, eres una mujer luchadora Kagome... Siempre lo fuiste...

—Sessh... ¿p-por qué t-te ena-enamoraste de m-i? —tartamudee.

Él me miró fijamente y tomo mi cuerpo, abrazándome con fuerza. Sin más empezó a susurrar en mi oído.

—antes de que empezáramos a hablar cada vez que me veías, me resultó intrigante tu forma de ser... Como tratabas a los aldeanos, a los enfermos y enemigos de la aldea... Tú te los enfrentabas sin importar qué... Te arriesgabas mucho... Lo sigues haciendo... No podía dejar de observarte y cada vez que me alejaba siempre me preguntaba que hacías en esos momentos... Me estaba volviendo loco, no entendía nada, no entendía que es lo que me habías hecho... Inclusive te negué pero tú siempre aparecías en el momento oportuno al parecer... No temías solo me sonreías, me hablabas como si fuera otra persona más... Cuando paso eso, algo había despertado y quise matar a ese maldito... Quise protegerte... No quería dejarte sola... Me negaste pero no quería dejarte, me era imposible, sentía que si te hacia caso... Las cosas iban a empeorar... Cuando por alguna extraña razón me aceptaste me encontraba feliz y quería que tú también lo fueras... Termine enamorado de ti... Y perdón por no hacer nada más...

—g-gracias por am-marme... ¿A que es un sen-timiento lindo no?, estos últimos días lo he vuelto a sentir gracias a ti... Te lo agradezco mucho Sessh... Al menos me iré con un sentimiento... Con **un sentimiento entre la oscuridad** ¿no?

Siento mis manos una vez más y lentamente la acerco hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

—Yo también te amo Sesshomaru y lo siento por hacerte esperar —una luz sale de mis dedos.

Él se acerca a mí y besa mis labios, no iba a llorar pero si sonreír. Se separa de mí y le sonrío.

—adiós... Y... Te... Amo —mi vista se vuelve oscura y lo último que veo son los ojos brillosos de mi youkai favorito.

Mi cuerpo se siente frío hasta que dejó de sentir dolor, dejó de sentir todo.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

El cinco de febrero en la era feudal hubo una gran luz en el cielo, nadie sabía de qué se trataba, aunque dos personas lo sabían perfectamente. La víctima y el victimario.

El joven youkai se encontraba desganado, una lágrima recorrió su rostro al ver como el cuerpo de su amada empezaba a brillar hasta que pequeñas partículas luminosas empezaron a desprenderse de su piel, como si fueran luciérnagas. Dos lágrimas y su amada se volvió una manta de luces en el lugar donde ambos se había confesado con el corazón.

Él no quería pensar en lo sucedido pero le era imposible no pensarlo, sentirse culpable de no haber hecho algo más que solo amarla.

En otro lugar un hombre sin los sentimientos del primero, sonreía al ver que su plan ya estaba hecho. Hizo muchas cosas para obtener lo que deseaba y ese día él ya obtuvo lo que deseaba. ¿Qué seguía ahora para un ser como él?

Los días pasaron y el dolor se volvía ligero pero permanecía en los cuerpos de las personas que la amaron.

Una tumba cerca de la aldea y del árbol sagrado resplandece con la luna, un par de ojos lo miran con tristeza y amor.

— ¿estás ahí amor? —susurro él para sí mismo, deseando que sus palabras le llegarán.

Él espero, él se mantuvo, espero la vuelta de su amada, no quería dejarla ir. Él quería que volviese a su lado.

 _El amor aunque extraño parece, es un sentimiento lindo al que todos algún día sentiremos, no hoy, no mañana, pero en un futuro. El amor verdadero perdura y va más allá de la muerte de alguien. Esa persona amada siempre estará en su corazón._

 **The end.**

* * *

Bueno, como han visto esta historia término. Aunque actualmente estoy escribiendo la segunda parte y los pensamientos de Sesshomaru. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así como romance, pero mi forma de escribir es más triste, así que así se escribió esta historia de romance trágico.

También quería decirles que no escribo lemon o cosas demasiadas explicitas, soy más de una escritura tranquila y aventurera pero no romántica.

Que tengan un lindo día y bye bye.


End file.
